The 'Mistake'
by Dicsi
Summary: After a hard case, Lindsay gets a disturbing phonecall in the middle of the night.. DL in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of csi:ny in any way, they're not mine etc..**

**A/N: This is my first story ever.. so please be nice ;) And my native language isn't English, so if you see any mistakes or anything let me know and I will fix it!**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Phonecall**

Lindsay woke to the sound of her cellphone ringing.

She sighed when she saw what time it was_ 'God.. only 2.49am..'_ She hoped it wasn't Mac calling with a new case.

She really needed a good night sleep, cause she had been working non stop for the last three weeks, trying to solve the murders of 4 teenage girls. And it really had worn her out. All girls were stabbed to death in their own beds, the murder weapon was never found and the family members of the victims had been drugged while asleep and never heard or saw a thing, which made everything even more freaky.

Everyone gave their best on the case, but there wasn't much evidence. Mac, Lindsay and Danny searched through everything in all the houses about eleven times, but weren't able to find more than they already had when they searched the house the first time.

They had a few suspects but their aliby's were solid and well they never found the murder weapon so it was even harder find the killer.

After three rough weeks they finally had a breakthrough, a guy named Jason Harisson came in and confessed all the murders. He told them exactly where to find the knife and his fingerprints were all over it, so they arrested him and he was send to jail for the rest of his life.

Lindsay looked at the caller´s ID, she didn´t recognize the number but was glad that it wasn´t Mac. _´Hmm.. Who´s calling me at this hour!´ _

"Hello", she answered with a sleepy voice.

"Well, hello Miss Monroe", the voice was twisted like in one of those cliché horror movies.

Lindsay was completely awake now. "Who is this?"

"It's not important who I am right now, do what I say and everything is going to be just fine"

Lindsay climbed out of bed and searched for her gun. "Ah ah ah, I wouldn't do that if I were you"

_ 'What! He can see me?' _ She turned to watch out of her window, even though the streetlights were on it was too dark to see anything. She was trying to stay calm, but when she saw a little, red dot of light on her chest she started to panic. "Who are you and what do you want from me!"

"You've arrested the wrong person, detective"


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the characters of csy:ny in any way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wrong Guy**

_ 'Omg, he killed them..'_ Lindsay decided to play along

"How would you know if i arrested the wrong person?" in the corner of her eye Lindsay saw her gun lying on her coffeetable..

"You will have to figure that out by yourself, detective just take a look at your frontdoor..." Tudududuuu, and with that he hung up. Lindsay looked down and saw that the red light on her chest was gone. Good, not being held at gunpoint anymore..

Quickly she grabbed her gun and decided to take a look at her frontdoor. Slowly she opened it..

_ 'Oh no' _When she looked down she saw a very bloody knife with a note: 'This is what happens when you make mistakes'

Lindsay didn't waste any more time to call Mac.

"Taylor"

"Mac, we arrested the wrong guy! We probably have another victim too and.. and i just got a phonecall from.." she got hysterical now and started rambling about everything that happened.

"Whoa Lindsay slow down, what happened?"

Lindsay took a deep breath and explained everything.

"Alright, i'm on my way right now!"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the characters of csi:ny etc..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thoughts**

Lindsay, now sitting in the doorway, was still waiting for Mac to arrive. She only called him a minute ago but it already seemed like ages. All sorts of thoughts were flashing through her mind. _´This is probably all my fault! We´ve put an innocent man away, and didn´t even know it! But then why did he confess to these murders if he didn´t do it!´_

She was staring at the knife, she had left it where she found it and hadn't even pointed her finger at it.

_´The real killer probably murdered another girl, if we had known sooner that probably wouldn't have happened either.. How did that guy even got my phonenumber and why did he call me? I wasn't the only one working on that case.. What if he´s going to come after me, after all he did had a gun pointed at me.. No, no lindsay don´t even think that way, just take a deep breath and everything is going to be just fine..´ _

"Hey there Montana!", that made Lindsay get back to reality, away from her thoughts. When she looked up she saw the worried face of Danny Messer.

"Mac called me, are you okay? You look a bit shaken"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine Danny.. It's just that sigh I don't know.."

"Look, Mac told me everything, he's going to be here in a couple of minutes what do ya say if we get you a glass of water or something, okay?" , When Mac had called him, he got out of bed immediately. It only took him a couple of minutes to get to Lindsays apartment, since he only lived 5 blocks away from where she lived. He knew from the look on her face when he saw her, that this had really shook her up.

"Alright", Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her up. It was just then that Lindsay realised she was still wearing her pj's and was standing in front of Danny.

"Uhh, I better go change first..", she said, already starting to blush.

A little later Mac and two others from the lab arrived. They swabbed for evidence, bagged the knife and the note and then went back to the lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: tell me what you think:) I have two more chapters already finished after this one..


	4. Chapter 4

Don't own csi:ny etc..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Victim**

"So, found anything on the evidence yet?" Mac asked Danny.

"Well, according to some vibres we know that the person who put the knife in front of Lindsays door was wearing gloves. We weren't able to find any fingerprints on the knife, but we did found this" Danny held up the note, "As you can see there are some imprints on the paper, someone has written something on the note above this one. I processed it and found out that the person who wrote this had a meeting with Jason Harisson at the Palace Restaurant 4 days ago at 7.30pm! Wich is also three blocks away from our fourth victims house.The person who wrote the message wasn't very smart by giving this away"

"Just consider it a gift from our killer. Good job by the way. Come on, let's go check it out."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay was now sitting in the breakroom, she had changed into some comfortable clothing and then went to the lab along with everyone else. It had been incredably hot all week, now at only 5.45am it was already 26 degrees. Lindsay was glad for the fan blowing cool air around her face. She closed her eyes, carefully sipping her fresh made coffee. And enjoying the cool air she tried to clear her mind. When she opened her eyes again she saw Stella walking in.

"Hey Stel"

"Hey, how are you holding up?"

"Well I'm fine, but I've had better days", Lindsay smiled weakly.

"I heard Danny had found something on the evidence. He and Mac went to visit a restaurant where Jason Harisson and the probable killer had dinner a couple of days ago, they should be back soon".

"Yeah i know, i hope they got something on it. Do you know if the test results from the blood are back yet?" The blood had been bothering Lindsay the most, if there was another victim they at least had to know who it was.

"Yep", Stella held up a file with the results,"The blood belongs to Naomi Lewis, a 17 year old. Her parents reported her missing three days ago."

"Missing.. so the killer is changing his profile then.."

"Yeah, seems like it and.." Stella's cellphone was ringing.

"Bonasera.. yeah.. okay we'll be on our way", Stella hung up her phone. "That was Mac, seems like they found Naomi's body".

------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Mac were just on their way back to the lab when they got the call. A teenage girl was found stabbed to death in an alley. They were already processing the scene when Stella and Lindsay arrived.

"Hi guys, let me guess.. Vic's name is Naomi Lewis", Stella walked over to the body.

"Yep that's her alright", Danny replied,"She has been stabbed to death at around three in the morning. A guy came to empty some trash cans when he saw her lying over here, it scared the hell outta him"

Lindsay saw something on the ground. When she wanted to take a closer look at it she realised she forgot to grab her kit.

"I'll be right back guys"

Lindsay walked back to her car, grabbed her kit from the backseat and locked the doors. She started walking back to the scene when she heard her phone ringing, looking at the display..

_'Oh God'_

It was the killer again. She took a shaky breath before answering the phone..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I will post next chapter tomorrow! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own csi:ny etc...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Another Call**

"What do you want now?" Lindsay said, trying to sound confident. She dropped her kit and started running back towards the crime scene.

"Not even a nice hello this time Lindsay?" the same twisted voice was talking to her again.

"You didn't answer my question, What do you want?" _'Just keep running, I have to reach the others before he hangs up'_

"I see you've found what you were looking for", the red light appeared again, now on a wall in front of Lindsay."You know you can't run from me detective, where ever you go i'll find you"

Lindsay had stopped running, looking around frantically hoping she could find the place where he was hiding. "Why me? I wasn't the only one working on that case".

The red light had moved from the wall to her chest. "Because you are just like the others.. You look so innocent when your asleep Lindsay.." This really started to scare her and she had started running again.

"HEY! Stay where you are, i'm talking to you!" Lindsay just kept running and running. A few seconds later a shot was heard..

------------------------------------------------------------

_'What's taking Montana so long?'_ Danny wondered. Lindsay had been gone for almost 20 minutes now and he started to get a little worried.

"Hey Mac, is Lindsay back yet? She only went to grab her kit, so what's possibly taking her so long? She can't let us do all the work by ourselves, ya know" he joked.

They were almost done processing the scene, Mac looked up at Danny, it was just then that they heard the sound of a gunshot followed by a loud scream.

Danny had already started running towards the place where the gunshot came from. He went around the corner and saw Lindsay lying on the ground, cellphone still in her hand.

"Lindsay!" He quicly sat by her side. "Lindsay look at me"

Lindsay turned her head and looked at him. Her face was deathly white.

"Are you okay?" he asked while helping her to sit up. Danny looked her over and saw that thank god she hadn't been hit.

"I, i think i am..", Lindsay started "It was him. He.. he called again and.. I started running and.. and.." She started shaking and let out a quiet sob, before letting her tears flow. She let everything from last days events that had affect her, out through her tears.

"Hey hey, shhh, you're okay now. You're okay", Danny kissed the top of her head and then pulled her into a hug. She held on to him tightly, while crying in his chest.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Let me know what you think! I'm working on making next chapter longer and more detailed. And if you have any suggestions/ideas or anything just let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own csi:ny etc...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Breaktrough?**

"We've put a trace on the phonenumber the killer used to call Lindsay. And appearantly he's calling with a prepaid phone.." Mac said while sitting down in the chair behind his desk, putting a pile of files in front of him.

They were all sitting in Mac's office, Lindsay was feeling a little better after her breakdown on Danny and now they were discussing the situation.

"Okay.. so that's not going to bring us anywhere further on finding out who put a hit on Lindsay's life!", Stella began, "Sheldon did you find anything on Naomi's body?" Stella got, just as everyone else really frustrated by how the case was going. She really wanted to nail the creep, especially since he nearly shot one of there own.

"Well.. I have found some hairs on the vic's clothing that didn't belong to her. The killer must have dragged her body into the ally and than dumped her near those trashcans. The hairs are being analysed by the computer right now, should be done in about ten minutes. If it's okay by you I'll take a look at it right now."

Mac shifted a bit in his chair, "Go, check it out"

"Thanks, I'll be back in about 15 minutes!" and with that Hawkes walked out of Mac's office.

"Hope the hairs will give us a lead to the guy", Mac sighed "Stella, what did you find on the bullit?"

Stella grabbed a photo from the bullit that had been crushed against the wall. "Well, from what I can tell, according to the grooves on the bullit and the red light, he shot with a .308 kaliber M21 snipers

rifle..."

Lindsay stiffened at the sight and the mention of the bullit. _'A snipers rifle.. He could have easily shot me with that, did he miss me on purpose or..?' _

Danny who was standing next to her felt her tense up. He shot a glance at her and noticed that she was a bit pale again and that she was staring at nothing. In silent support, he put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed lightly. Lindsay got back to reality by that and looked at her shoulder, seeing the hand of Danny Messer still there. She looked at him and gave him a small, but grateful smile, thanking him for being there for her.

"... if we could find the place where he shot from, we probably have a lot more to go on." Stella finished. Mac looked at Lindsay, who was looking really worn out. He didn't miss the silent interaction between Danny and Lindsay before.

"Okay, let's get back to that alley. Danny I want you to call me when Sheldon has the results back on the hairs and stay here with Lindsay, in case the guy calls again and to keep an eye on her"

"What! No offence, but I can take care of myself! I'm a big girl you know" Lindsay started in protest.

"Sorry Linds, but I really don't think it's safe for you to be alone right now. Whatever you do don't leave the lab. If you want to you can use the couch in my office to get some sleep or something. "

"But Mac.." She started again, but Danny cut her off.

"Come on Montana let's get you settled here, alright?" He knew it was no use arguing with Mac, it was for her own safety.

Lindsay decided to give in "Alright then.. but don't make me feel like your babysitting me or else.. "

"Or else what?"

"Or else I will make you wish your name isn't Danny Messer.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay.. this chapter isn't as long as I wanted it to be but i really have to go to bed so.. Hope you'll like it ;) please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

A/n: Hi guys I'm back :P haven't finished this story yet, but think that I will draw this to an end in a couple of weeks. Only I'm a bit stuck at this point and to be honest.. not really happy about this chap either. I have an idea but I'm not sure about it.. so Please tell me what you would like to read further.. I'm open for everything ;)

Don't own csi:ny in any way..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Warehouse**

Mac and Stella were in the building across the place where Lindsay got shot at. It was an old abandoned warehouse that had been used to stock tv's, computers and other electronics. The company who owned the building got broke. Everything what was left of it were some boxes, a few old computers and a lot of cables that were lying everywhere. The place was two floors high and although it wouldn't be likely that Stella and Mac would find something on the first floor, they searched it anyway just in case. They didn't find much. Stella walked past some of the windows and heard something crack under her shoe. She put down her kit and sat on her knees to see that she'd stood on a needle.

"Seems like some junky's used this place as well", she said looking at the small pieces broken glass that ones were a needle.

"That's no suprise in a warehouse like this", Mac said.

Danny had called a couple of minutes earlier with Hawkes' test results on the hairs he had found on the body of Naomi. The hair belongs to Stuart McGrey, a 43 year old man who'd been arrested two times for stalking, ones for disregarding a streetwarrant and he'd done some time in jail in 1993 for an attempted murder. This was some news, finally a name! It gave everyone the thrill they needed to keep doing their work focussed as always.

It was a big mess on the first floor and the shooter wouldn't have a good view on the alley from a low place, so they quicly went to the second floor.

Mac walked up the stairs and took a good look through the room. It was a big open space with well.. very dirty windows that made the light that came through very dull, however most of them were broken and there was still some glas lying underneath. The room further didn't look much different from what they'd already seen on the first floor.

"Shooter had a perfect view from here.. let's see if he left us something interesting"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay was bored ,and although she wouldn'd admit it, tired. She refused to get some rest, because she was desperately waiting on some new news on the case. She and Danny were doing paperwork in their office for an hour now.

Danny sneaked a quick glance at Lindsay who was sitting at the desk across him. She still looked extremely tired, big dark circles had already formed under her eyes. Suddenly Lindsay looked up and caught him staring at her. Appearantly the quick glance wasn´t as quick as he thought it would be.

"What?" Lindsay said.

"Well uh, you know…"

Danny didn't got the chance to finish what he was saying "Ah, and don't tell me I look like crap and should try to get some sleep"

"You should Montana", He'd tried to convince her about that earlier as well, but she only got mad at him about it. "Then let me at least get you a cup of coffee or something"

Lindsay thought about it, a cup of coffee wouldn't hurt anyone right? And it would help to keep her awake, so she decided to give in.

"All right..", she sighed.

--

When Danny came back, he found Lindsay sound asleep with her arms folded over the file she was working on head on top of it. He laughed at the sight and put the two coffees he was carrying on the table.

"No sleep huh, Montana?"

He walked over to her desk and extended his arm to wake her. Then he changed his mind, she had been very tired and wasn't he the one who desperately wanted to let her get some sleep? So he went back to his own desk and grabbed a new file from the pile that was still waiting for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at this" Mac said. They had found the place where the shooter had taken his shot and they both were on their knees between the pieces of glass, looking for more evidence.

Mac pointed at a small drop of dried blood "Seems like he cut himself"

"Yep" Stella smiled "if it's a match to the hair we have him".

When they had collected all the evidence they went back to the lab to ran some tests. If the results would be positive Stuart McGrey's life would get a not so happy turn...


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I had some new ideas! So, not 'stuck' anymore ;) Thanks for the reviews everyone!

disclaimer: I do not own csi:ny etc..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nightmares**

Lindsay was running through a forest. Quickly she looked around.. it was dark, but she saw that the trees she stood among were huge and that made her feel smaller than she actually was. She was cold and felt lonely, why was she here and not at home in her warm, comfy bed? And where was she actually running from? She stopped running, only to realise that that had been a big mistake a couple of seconds later. She could hear the twigs crack under a heavy pair of boots, that were quicly coming her way. That's when she heard the deep, twisted voice again.. just like on the phone. "You can't run away from me Lindsay.. There are no places to hide, eventually I will find you and then you are going to be all mine" The footsteps where close now, but had slowed down. "Let me show you what I did to Naomi and the others.." She now could also see a figure in the schadows a couple of meters away from her. She wanted to run again, but her legs wouldn't move! Lindsay started to scream "Go away! Leave me alone!" but it was no use, the figure kept coming closer and closer.. "Please..."she desperately tried again. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder..

--

"..ntana come on wake up "Danny was shaking her awake. With one quick move Lindsay sat up straight and looked around. She was glad to find out she was in her and Danny's office. _'Oh thank God.. Just a dream..'_

Danny kept his hand on her shoulder to steady her. "Hey, you alright? You were screaming so loud people on the other side of the Atlantic could hear ya".

"Hmm.." Lindsay rubbed her forehead, "Yeah nothing serious, only a bad dream that's all.."

"You sure? you seemed pretty.. shocked"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure"

Danny went back to his seat. "So.. still want that coffee?

With a shock Lindsay realised that she had fallen asleep on the job. "Oh, no! How long have I been asleep!"

Danny looked at his watch, it was 14:09pm. "Well.. I guess it's been almost an hour and a half since I went to get us some coffee.."

"WHAT! And you didn't wake me? Please tell me we have something new on the case!"

"Whoa, calm down there a bit Linds. Mac and Stella found some blood in that warehouse they were going to, alongside traces of gunshotresidu. They are now testing the blood. If it's a match to the hair we have a big chance on getting the bastard". Danny folded his arms. "Oh and Flack is interrogating Jason Harisson again, see why he confessed to those murders"

"Good, that's a relief", Lindsay sighed and then got a thoughtful expression on her face. "Don't you think it's odd that he confessed to those murders? I mean, I wouldn't want to go to prison for some crime I didn't commit".

"Yeah, you are right. He probably has a damn good reason for those confessions".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, made any friends in prison Jason?" Don Flack was sitting in an interrogation room. Jason looked at him sheepishly, you could see some old bruising around his face, which wasn't unnoticed by Don. He continued, "They sure love child murderers over there, don't they?"

Jason's look went down to his hands. "Did you like it when you stabbed those helpless girls?" Don grabbed pictures of each girl. He put them in front of Jason. "This girl..", he pointed at the picture of a girl with blonde, curly hair, her face full of minor cuts and a deathly shade of white. "..would go to college next year, to study medicin. She would have become a doctor and could've saved peoples lives! She had her whole future in front of her, and would you be able to tell me straight to the face that you took that all away from her?"

Still, Jason didn't say a word. He had a shocked expression on his face when he stared at the picture. "Well, could you Jason!" Don slammed his hands flat on the table, Jason closed his eyes at the hard sound. "No you can't! And want to know why?" The detective bend over the table with his head close to that of Harissons. In a what less loud voice Don said "Because you didn't do it, that's why".

Jason looked from the detective's face, to the pictures lying on the table, to his own hands. Finally he almost whispered: "No.. no, I didn't.."

"Then why would you want to rot in prison for the rest of your life?" It was silent for a moment.

Jason sighed "If I didn't tell you I had committed those murders, he would first kill my family and then me! I had no choice"

"Does 'he' have a name?"

"I was late for work and I was walking about three blocks away from here. I decided to take a shorter route and then all of the sudden someone grabs me from behind, holding a knife to my face.. telling me to go to the police department.. How could I even possibly know his name?"

Don couldn't help but to feel sorry for the guy. "Alright.. Did you see what he looked like?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsay was in the lockerroom, her hair still wet from the shower she took. Fysically and mentally refreshed she grabbed her stuff together. A little earlier she'd had a chat with Stella. She'd told her that Flack knew to get some answers from Jason Harisson. The pour guy really had nothing to do with the murders and was free to go. Although he probably would have to identify the guy that forced him to confess. Stella also told her the blood from the warehouse was a match to the hair, both belonged to Stuart McGrey. A couple of officers had gone to his house to arrest him, but he was nowhere to be found.. The thought scared her, he still had a chance on getting near her.

Her shift was almost over. But she wouldn't go home, all agreed that it would be safer for her not to sleep in her own bed. Danny offered to let her stay with him, he'd already kept a close eye on her through the day so, it seemed pretty logical to him that she would stay with him. Lindsay was more than okay with that. There would be surveillance keeping an eye on his appartment in case something unexpected would happen.

"So.. Ya ready?" Danny stood in the doorway holding his jacket in his hands.

"Yeah, let's go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Tell me what you think:) Okay.. the Lindsay staying at Danny's is a bit cliche, but I couldn't leave it ;)


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer: I don't own csi:ny etc..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Danny's**

After picking up Lindsay's stuff and a drive that took longer than expected, due to the always bad traffic in New York, Danny and Lindsay finally stepped into his apartment. Danny turned around to lock the door, while Lindsay walked to the livingroom and eyed the environment with an amused look on her face.

"You can put your bag in the first room on your left", Danny shouted towards her. When he turned around, he saw how she was looking at his belongings.

"What?"

"Well, I didn't expect your place to look this.. neat, Danny" She said, while picking up her bag again and walking to the place Danny had told her.

Danny followed her "Ya sure didn't think a guy like me could be this tidy, huh?"

"No actually, not really",Lindsay laughed ,"Not that I'm that much of a neatfreak, if my mom would be able to see my appartment, she'd probably ask me if a bomb explosion caused that mess"

"So", Danny said with a twinkle in his eyes, "is that the reason why you didn't want me to come in when we picked up your stuff? Afraid what I would think of you when I saw the big mess in there, huh montana?"

Lindsay averted her eyes from him and tried hard not to blush in front of him "Uh.. not really, only thought it would be quicker that's all" Quickly she changed the subject. She noticed that the room she was standing in was Danny's bedroom. "So, eh.. you want me to stay in here? I'd be happy to sleep on the couch you know"

"Hey, don't be silly. I suggested you'd stay at my place, you're my guest so you can sleep in the bed while I sleep on the couch, allright?"

"But.." Lindsay started.

"No buts Lindsay, you have enough on your mind already. Just take the bed, will ya?"

"Allright, then", She sighed and started to unpack her things.

Danny started to walk towards the livingroom "Do you want pizza or Chinese takeout for dinner?"

"Pizza's fine, thanks"

--

An hour later they both sat on the couch watching a movie. There hung this awkward silence between them, they both wanted to say something but didn't know what.

"So", they both began.

"You first", again they spoke at the same time. They looked at eachother and burst out laughing. A couple of seconds later the doorbell rung. "Guess, that's our pizza" Danny stood up to open the door. Lindsay heard him talk to the pizza delivery guy about something and then close the door.

Danny walked back into the room with the two pizza's they ordered. "Seems like the surveillance downstairs takes their job pretty seriously.. they searched the poor kid to see if he was armed" This made Lindsay frown and she didn't answer him. Ofcourse she was here because she wouldn't be safe in her own house, but this made everything more real. The killer could be everywhere, even dressed up like a pizzaguy. Lindsay looked out of the window, across the street was another appartment building. Everyone could easily have access to that, what if the killer was hiding over there.. No, now she started losing her mind. _'Damn, I'm losing it.. Better focus on something else before I'm starting to see things or something.' _ Lindsay sat back in the pillows, tried to relax a bit and watch the movie. Just when she started to get her mind of of things and started to get what the movie was about, the phone rang..

Danny had put the pizza's on the coffeetable. He was in the kitchen getting some drinks when he heard the phone rang.

"Danny! Danny, please answer the phone!" Lindsay shouted. It was obviously to him that she was scared.

Danny quickly closed the fridge and run towards Lindsay, who was holding the phone in her hands. "Don't answer it"

"Trust me, I wasn't planning to", she said when she handed him the phone. "But can you put it on speaker? I want to hear it if it's him" Lindsay was looking at him with big, intense brown eyes. "Sure"

They exchanged a brief glance before he answered the phone. "Messer"

"Hi Danny, it's Stella!"

They both sighed in relief, "Hi Stel, glad it's you"

"I was just calling to see how you two were doing. You know you're phone is tapped, right?"

"Yeah I know that, Mac filled me in about that earlier"

"Okay, good. So everything alright up there?" Danny looked at Lindsay again, who was still looking at him but seemed more relaxed with the situation.

"Everything's fine here, thanks for asking"

"Good to hear that. I'll call you again if we have news. Take care!"

"Thanks Stella, you too". Danny hung up the phone and sat next to Lindsay on the couch.

Lindsay was still looking at him, only something in her eyes had changed. "Thanks Danny", her eyes started to water, but she smiled shyly, "for being there for me, it really means a lot to me. I have felt so alone the past few days, I had the same feeling into my stomach when I just had moved to New York and knew no one but my uncle. I wouldn't know what to do with myself at this moment, if it wasn't for you being here. Thank you for everything", She broke the gaze they were holding and started to fiddle with her hands.

Danny reached out for her and took her hands in his, which caused Lindsay to look up at him again. "I'm happy to help you with whatever you need help for and I promise you I'm not going to leave you alone for even a moment 'till we know for sure that the son of a bitch that caused all this, is going to be in jail for the rest of his life, you got that?"Lindsay nodded.

Something had changed between them and they both knew it. Their eyes still locked, Danny brought one hand to the side of her face and Lindsay saw his face coming closer and closer to hers untill they were only an inch apart. She could feel his warm breath on her lips and the place where his hand was on her cheek started to tingle. He looked at her lips then at her eyes again, silently asking for her permission.

When she felt his lips on hers she completely forgot the world around her and she put her arms around his neck. She didn't hear the traffic outside or the movie anymore, it was only him and her. It was an exploring kiss at first, but the longer it lasted the deeper it grew. After a couple of minutes they both pulled away, smiling.

Danny looked at the cold pizza's which were still lying untouched on the table. "We better start eating before our dinner is getting colder than it already is" he laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n: I'm so sorry it took me this long to update! I've had a lot of things on my mind lately and didn't had the time to write. Anyway.. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't too bad. I also hope Danny and Lindsay weren't out of character! Please, let me know what you think! oh and btw I'm hoping to write a confrontation with 'the killer' next chapter (or at least soon;) )!


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sooooo sorry for keeping you guys waiting this long! RL kind of caught up with me lol ;) Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the serie CSI:NY in any way etc etc..

* * *

'**Party Night?'  
**

".. so and then the guy told me to make sure I begun everyday with a smile, because he thought I looked so sad. Well it was obvious he was drunk you know, he kept asking me if I was happy every two minutes and if I wasn't I just should give him a call! Trying to hit on me and that while he was like 67years old!" Everyone was laughing, while Stella did most of the talking. The killer had disappeared mysteriously and it had been six days since they last heard of him. While still keeping a close eye at everything, they decided that they could use a night off. Nothing too fancy, just a little dinner and drinks with the whole team at Stella's. Stella had insisted on cooking and making one of her famous Greek salads.

Now everyone was sitting in the living-room with a beer or a glass of wine. "More beer anyone?"

"No thanks Mac, I think I'll pass on that one", Stella responded giggling "If I get more alcohol into my system, you can probably wipe me off the floor. And that wouldn't be too good, since I just got my carpet renewed". Hawkes, who was sitting next to her patted her shoulder "Good to know you still have a little sense of responsibility in you after your sixth glass of wine, Stel" he said laughing. "Hey guys, I promised I would be home early so I think I'm going to call it a night!"

"I think I better leave too", Flack stood up to get his coat. "Thanks for dinner Stel, had a great time. See you all tomorrow, bye!" Flack and Hawkes ones again said their goodbyes, and left.

Stella went to sit next to Lindsay on the couch and enthusiastically started telling another story. Which Lindsay found very amusing. Mac had grabbed Danny and him another beer and they started talking about the Jazz-band Mac played in. The rest of the evening went by fast and before they knew it, it was already 0:23am. Danny went to grab his and Lindsay's coat and they went back to his apartment. Mac decided to give Stella some help with the dishes. After that was done, Mac left.

He was walking towards his car when he noticed something strange at his windshield. When he got closer he saw a little note under his window. Hoping it wasn't a fine he quickened his pace to get a better view at the little piece of paper. There was a message written on it. Quickly Mac grabbed his phone.

"Come on answer the damn phone.."

* * *

Danny and Lindsay were still on their way home. Traffic was bad even this late, or should you say early? Yep, New York is definitely the city that never sleeps. 

Lindsay was sitting in the passenger-seat and was staring out of the window.  
"This was nice wasn't it?"

"Ya mean this evening?"

"Yeah, we all really needed some time to relax a bit"

Danny nodded, "Yeah, we did. Plus it helped that Stella did all the cookin'. I mean, what if Flack had offered to make dinner? We probably would have ended up at the hospital with food poisoning or something"

Lindsay laughed, "It's that bad huh?"

"Trust me, it is. Flack can't even boil water without messing it up.."

It took them another ten minutes to get back to Danny's apartment. "Well, we are finally here" Lindsay yawned and stretched when she got out of the car. Danny was just about to lock the car up when he got a phonecall from Mac.

"Messer"

"_Danny, where are you now?"_

"I am standing in front of my building.. "

"_Good, I want you to get back in your car and go to the lab right now. I received a note from the killer. He has been watching us.."_

Danny motioned for Lindsay to get back in the car. "What did it say?"

_"It said that we are not going to get rid of him this easily and that we should watch our backs.. He knows we had dinner at Stella's this evening, I want you to be careful he might have followed you back to your apartment.. "  
_

"Alright Mac, we are on our way", Danny put his keys in the contact and started the car.

"What's wrong?"

"The killer left Mac a note, he might be watching us right now. so Mac wants us to get to the lab straight away".

* * *

Please tell me what you think! It's a bit shorter than I intended it to be in the first place.. Let me know what you want to read next, I have absolutely no idea how to draw this story to a good end, so advice is appreciated! 


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much for the reviews xbexyboox, Chili-Peppers and Chiianna! Okay, I did a bit of thinking the other day and this is what I came up with! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do not own them..

* * *

**  
Trouble **

"Shit!"

Lindsay looked at him. "What is it?"

"The car won't start!" Danny slammed his hands against the steering wheel and tried again. Only to find out the old Honda wouldn't move an inch. He sighed in frustration "I should've got myself a new car when I got the chance!" Danny got out of the car to take a look at the engine. He was about to open the hood when a person suddenly appeared at Lindsay's side of the car. Alarm bells were ringing in Danny's head, this couldn't be good. Certainly not at this time of night. Quickly he grabbed his gun..

"Ma'am, do you happen to know where the nearest gas station is?"

"Yeah, it's about three blocks from here", Lindsay replied cautiously through the open window. The man looked at her intently and she felt something wasn't right here. In the corner of her eyes she saw Danny approaching the man.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Danny was standing with his gun aimed at the man.

"I don't think so", the man replied and he yanked the door of the car open. Before Lindsay knew what was happening she got pulled out of the car and a knife was held against her throat.

"Wh..?"

"Shut up!" He pushed the knife harder against her neck and he put his mouth next to her ear "I know what you where trying to do all along Monroe! I know all about you, but you sure as hell can't fool me!"

* * *

Mac and the rest of the team were already at the lab. The only ones missing were Danny and Lindsay. "It's taking them longer than necessary to get here", Flack said while looking impatiently at his watch. "It just doesn't feel right. I don't like this Mac" 

"Neither do I. Stella, will you try to get a hold of them on their cell phones?"

"Sure Mac" the curly detective replied when she was already walking out of his office.

After a couple of minutes Stella returned with a serious expression on her face. "Both didn't answer their cell phones.."

"This isn't good, let's go see where they are"

* * *

"Let her go McGrey!" Danny shouted. He looked at Lindsay, he could tell she was afraid. Her eyes pleading his to help her, to do something. "You know you can't get away with this!" 

"You think so huh?" He lifted his head towards the place where Danny was standing. Danny could see the rage in his eyes. "Than how did I get away before, just tell me!" This was definately Stuart McGrey they're dealing with. Lindsay's eyes widened when she felt the cold metal being pressed harder against her skin, she didn't want to think about what would happen if he just pressed a little harder..

Danny swallowed before he spoke again. This time in a softer voice not wanting to get Stuart more angry, especially not since the guy was very unpredictable and Lindsay's life was at stake. "Why don't you tell me ? You are the one who managed to disapear after three murders and stalking a detective. If I would've been you I wouldn't dare to show my face in this city again.. So, why did you come back?"

McGrey started laughing "It's not that simple, detective..", he lifted the knife from Lindsay's throat and let it trail around on her cheek. "I had to come back because I had some unfinished business to do.."

* * *

Sorry to stop here guys! and I know it's a bit short as well, but I have to go to work right now!! Please leave a review and next chap will be up soon! ;)

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey everyone! It's been a while and I have to apologize for that, but here finally is next chapter. Not much Danny/Lindsay in this one, but the reason why McGrey is after Lindsay will be revealedddd! A big thank you goes out to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Revenge**

"What are you talking about she never did anything to you!"

"No, not to me. But you see, back in Bozeman my brother died..", McGrey looked at Lindsay, "with help from this little lady right here".

Lindsay knew McGrey was looking at her intensly, she could feel his gaze burning onto her skin. Lindsay closed her eyes in discomfort. She remembered now.. no wonder why his last name sounded so familiar. Damn, how come she hadn't noticed that before.

"It wasn't my fault and you know it", she whispered harshly.

* * *

It had happened when she was a trainee at the Bozemans crimelab. She had observed how a crimescene was cleared so many times before that she was finally permitted to help a couple of detectives on clearing the scene. Lindsay had been nervous, because watching people do so was a whole lot different than actually help clearing a crimescene herself. 

It hadn't been a big crimescene, a woman had been found murdered closeby an old hay shed. She had gone with one of the detectives to check out the small space. Detective Brandon Simpson had been walking a couple of steps before her, his gun drawn and his sences on full alert. But he hadn't noticed the man who was hiding in the shadows of a big pile of hay and neither had Lindsay. Suddenly a shot had rang out and the detective had slumped to his knees. At first Lindsay didn't know what to do, she had been a couple of meters behind him and everything just went by in a couple of seconds. She heard another shot and knew she didn't had any time to think. Adrenaline kicking in she helped detective Simpson on his feet and hid the both of them behind a bale of hay.

Brandon cradled his right arm, his sleeve covered in blood. Lindsay looked at the detective, "Give me your gun", she whispered.

"What?!"

"I said give me your gun", she whispered again, this time a little louder.

"Yeah I heard you the first time Monroe", he moaned. "You aren't permitted to carry a weapon yet, I can't let you do this".

Linday looked at his arm, and then looked him in the eyes, "Well, you are in no condition to use it, so give it to me"

Brandon hesistated a second before handing her the gun. "Yeah you're right, but you better know what you're doing Monroe.."

Lindsay grabbed the gun. She'd learned how to handle a gun and knew what to do with it, she only wasn't permitted to use it outside the training area yet. She knew could do this, she had to.. "_Okay Linds, here goes nothing"_

Lindsay sat on her knees, ducked with the gun drawn behind the bale of hay. She was carefully scanning the shed for the gunman. Looking around, she heard det. Simpson whispering that he heard some shuffeling coming from a corner far on the right. Lindsay changed her position, blowing some hair out of her face she concentrated on the corner.

From that point a motion of events occurred. A man suddenly had jumped out of the corner and afterr that three shots had rung out, the first closely followed by a second and a third. The first one hit the bale of hay where lindsay and the detective were hiding. The second and third hitting the gunman in the shoulder and chest. The man fell down on the dusty floor and just lay there motionless, a puddle of blood forming around his frame. Time suddenly stopped, and everything Lindsay saw was that man covered in blood.. laying there lifelessly.

_"I killed a man.. I took someone's life..so much blood.."_

The rest of the team had come running in and Lindsay hadn't even noticed. She still stood with the gun in her hands, staring at the body that still laid lifeless on the ground.

Lindsay hadn't been charged for shooting the man, it had been self defense. She had no other option in that situation. And even though she hadn't been permitted to carry a weapon then, the judge found it reasonable that she had used one. That because the detective who she was with was injured and she had been his and the rest of the detectives responsibility. The man Lindsay shot turned out to be Paul McGrey, he had been locked up in a mental institute quite some time for psychological problems. With medications Paul had been able to keep the voices out of his head, it had actually been going great with him months after he was released from the institute. He had to take medications every day, but a toxic report showed he hadn't taken any medications that day. Which had lead to killing an innocent woman.

* * *

A/N2: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. I don´t have a beta, but this is all for now. The final chapter will be up next. Suggestions for next and last chapter are really appreciated as are reviews! Hope you liked it so far. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Took me 2 years to finally finish this story.. please don´t be mad at me ;) better late than never right? This basically is a very much Danny/Lindsay focussed chapter, just a small reference to the team. I hope you´ll enjoy this last and final chapter.

btw: don't have a beta, all mistakes are mine. It will be greatly appreciated if you notice any to report them to me. :) Thanks.

_Disclaimer: I don't own them and never will. _

* * *

**Final**

Lindsay felt the metal blade again against her neck. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She felt Stuarts breath against her ear. He was pressed behind her and she could only wish he´d let her go. It made her stiffen against him even more.

She barely registered Danny shouting: "Drop the knife McGrey!"

What else could she have done so many years ago.. she had no other choice than to shoot that man in the hayshed. Her vision started to get blurry, she blinked rapidly to get the moisture out of her eyes. It was the one and only time she had took someone's life and she'd felt horrible about it afterwards. Nightmares haunting her through the night for months after that shooting.

The noise around her faded. She didn't hear the sound of car doors slamming shut. Nor did she hear her teammates or Danny trying to calm the situation down. She was zoned out completely.

And then.. everything just went black.

* * *

When Lindsay opened her eyes again she was blinded by white light. Closing her eyes again shortly her vision adjusted to the sudden brightness. She felt an uncomfortable pressure against her neck. She went to touch it, only to find out her hand was stuck in someone else's.

She looked down at her right hand, seeing the larger hand's fingers being entwined with her smaller ones. She followed the arm attached to the larger hand, until finally she caught a pair of eyes watching her carefully.

His face lightened up in a warm smile. "Hey there", he whispered, "How are you feeling?"

Lindsay swallowed and closed her eyes again for a moment before answering in a raw voice.

"Just peachy". She opened her eyes again when she felt his thumb running circles over her skin.

Danny looked at her sympathetically. She really was still trying to keep on to the brave face. He asked her softly: "What's the last thing you remember?" He didn't want to put too much pressure on her. She was still a bit wary because of the drugs the hospital gave her. Just looking at her in that hospital bed.. He was thankful nothing more serious had been done to her.

"I'm not sure.. it all seems to be like some kind of weird movie, like I wasn't part of it at all", She looked at him.

Mac and the rest of the team had arrived shortly after that SOB had pulled a knife on Lindsay. One gunshot in the back had been fired to take McGrey out. Everything had happened in a blur. Lindsay and McGrey both had fallen to the ground, blood pooling around them. Lindsay with a large cut on her neck, McGrey with a bullet wound in the middle of his back.

Lindsay touched the bandage around her neck with her other hand. She'd already noticed the IV on it before asking: "How bad was it?"

Danny looked down at their hands. He blamed himself, that he didn't do a better job of protecting her. He sighed before looking her in the eye again. "Thankfully.. worse than it looked. It could have been a lot worse if Mac and the rest hadn't shown..", he moved his chair a bit closer to the bed, gripping her hand more tightly. "I don't want to think about what could have happened if.. if they.. "

Noticing his struggle, Lindsay cut in softly telling him: "Hey, hey Danny, don't blame yourself for what happened to me. I'm still here, I'm OK". She thought for a moment before adding: "And I don't know what I would have done without you there. You've been there for me every step on the way".

She smiled, feeling tears prickling behind her eyes. "Thank you so much for that".

"Ok", he said, his voice thick with emotion. "Ok". Bending forward to run his hand through her hair they smiled at each other.

Everything would be alright. Probably would be even better than it had ever been before. Because now.. they have each other.

_Everything happens for a reason_.

* * *

**The end**


End file.
